2kuniversalfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE 2K20
WWE 2K20 is a professional wrestling video game being developed by Visual Concepts, and to be published by 2K Sports. It is scheduled to be released worldwide on October 22, 2019 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. It is the twenty-first game in the WWE game series (seventh under the WWE 2K banner), and the successor to WWE 2K19. Gameplay WWE 2K20's 2K Showcase mode will revolve around the Four Horsewomen of WWE (Bayley, Charlotte Flair, Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch). The 2K Towers mode, first introduced in WWE 2K19, will make its return to the series. WWE 2K20 will feature a female MyCareer story alongside its male story, a first for the franchise. Development WWE 2K20 is the first game in the series to be solely developed by Visual Concepts; previous entries were co-developed by Yuke's. Eminem was reported to be curating the soundtrack of the game early in development, but talks with the rapper fell through after the news was leaked before it was made official. The game was formally announced on August 5, 2019, with a trailer announcing Lynch and Reigns as cover stars.7 This marks the first game in the 2K series to feature a female cover star. The collectors' edition, the "SmackDown! 20th Anniversary Edition", will feature the return of Chyna, who has not been featured in a WWE video game since WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role in 2000, as well as Hulk Hogan, who last appeared in WWE 2K15. The game will have four DLC packs entitled "WWE 2K Originals," showing players a "fictional realm" with themed content. The first announced pack, "Bump in the Night" will revolve around Bray Wyatt's "The Fiend" persona. 2K SHOWCASE MISSIONS: * 1. NXT WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP * Charlotte Flair v. Natalya Arena: NXT Takeover * 2. NXT WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP FATAL FOUR WAY MATCH * Sasha Banks v. Charlotte Flair v. Bayley v. Becky Lynch Arena: NXT Takeover: Rival * 3. NXT WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP * Bayley v. Sasha Banks Arena: NXT Takeover: Brooklyn * 4. WWE DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP SINGLES W/ MANAGER MATCH * Charlotte Flair w/Paige & Becky Lynch v. Nikki Bella w/Brie Bella & Alicia Fox Arena: Night of Champions '15 * 5. WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP TRIPLE THREAT W/ MANAGER MATCH * Charlotte Flair w/Ric Flair v. Becky Lynch v. Sasha Banks Arena: Wrestlemania 32 * 6. WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP SINGLES W/ MANAGER MATCH * Sasha Banks v. Charlotte w/Dana Brooke Arena: Raw * 7. WWE SMACKDOWN WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP GAUNTLET MATCH * Becky Lynch v. Alexa Bliss v. Carmella v. Naomi v. Natalya v. Nikki Bella Arena: Backlash '16 * 8. WWE RAW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP HELL IN A CELL MATCH * Charlotte Flair v. Sasha Banks Arena: HIAC '16 * 9. SINGLES MATCH * Becky Lynch v. Mickie James Arena: Elimination Chamber '17 * 10. WWE RAW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP SINGLES W/ MANAGER * Bayley v. Charlotte Flair w/ Dana Brooke Arena: Raw '17 * 11. SINGLES MATCH * Sasha Banks v. Nia Jax Arena: Fastlane '17 * 12. WWE RAW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP FATAL FOUR WAY MATCH * Bayley v. Charlotte Flair v. Nia Jax v. Sasha Banks Arena: Wrestlemania 33 * 13. WWE RAW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP * Charlotte Flair v. Asuka Arena: Wrestlemania 34 * 14. WWE SMACKDOWN WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP LAST WOMAN STANDING MATCH * Becky Lynch v. Charlotte Flair Arena: Evolution * 15. WWE RAW & SMACKDOWN WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP TRIPLE THREAT MATCH * Becky Lynch v. Charlotte Flair v. Ronda Rousey Arena: Wrestlemania 35 ROMAN'S REIGN 2K TOWER MISSIONS: * Roman Reigns vs. Randy Orton * Roman Reigns vs. Daniel Bryan * Roman Reigns vs. Big Show * Roman Reigns vs. Bray Wyatt * Roman Reigns vs. Sheamus * Roman Reigns vs. Triple H * Roman Reigns vs. AJ Styles * Roman Reigns vs. Rusev * Roman Reigns vs. Braun Strowman * Roman Reigns vs. Undertaker * Roman Reigns vs. John Cena * Roman Reigns vs. The Miz * Roman Reigns vs. Samoa Joe * Roman Reigns vs. Brock Lesnar * Roman Reigns vs. Drew McIntyre Physical Disc Base Roster: (in Alphanumerical Order) # Adam Cole # AJ Styles # Akam # Akira Tozawa # Aleister Black # Alexa Bliss # Ali # Alicia Fox # Aliyah # Alundra Blayze # Andrade # Andre the Giant # Angelo Dawkins # Apollo Crews # Ariya Daivari # Asuka # Baron Corbin # Batista # Bayley # Becky Lynch # Beth Phoenix # Bianca Belair # Big Boss Man # Big E # Big Show # Billie Kay # Bo Dallas # Bobby Fish # Bobby Lashley # Braun Strowman # Bray Wyatt # Bret Hart # Brie Bella # Brock Lesnar # Brutus Beefcake # Buddy Murphy # Candice LeRae # Carmella # Cedric Alexander # Cesaro # Chad Gable # Charlotte Flair # Christian # Curt Hawkins # Curtis Axel # Dakota Kai # Dana Brooke # Daniel Bryan # Dash Wilder # Dolph Ziggler # Drew Gulak # Drew McIntyre # Dusty Rhodes # EC3 # Edge # Eddie Guerrero # Elias # Ember Moon # Eric Young # Erick Rowan # Erik # Fandango # Finn Balor # Gentleman Jack Gallagher # Goldberg # Gran Metalik # Harper # Heath Slater # Humberto Carillo # Io Shirai # Ivar # Jake Roberts # Jaxson Ryker # Jeff Hardy # Jerry Lawler # Jey Uso # Jim Neidhart # Jimmy Uso # Jinder Mahal # John Cena # Johnny Gargano # Kairi Sane # Kalisto # Kane # Karl Anderson # Kassius Ohno # Keith Lee # Kevin Nash # Kevin Owens # Kofi Kingston # Kurt Angle # Kyle O'Reilly # Lacey Evans # Lana # Lars Sullivan # Lince Dorado # Lita # Liv Morgan # Luke Gallows # Mandy Rose # Maria Kanellis # Mark Andrews # Mark Henry # Maryse # Matt Hardy # Matt Riddle # Mia Yim # Mickie James # Mike Kanellis # Mojo Rawley # Molly Holly # Montez Ford # Mr. McMahon # Naomi # Natalya # Nia Jax # Nikki Bella # Nikki Cross # No Way Jose # Oney Lorcan # Otis # Paige # Papa Shango # Pete Dunne # Peyton Royce # R-Truth # Randy Orton # Randy Savage # Razor Ramon # Rey Mysterio # Rezar # Ric Flair # Ricky Steamboat # Ricochet # Robert Roode # Roderick Strong # Roddy Piper # Roman Reigns # Ronda Rousey # Ruby Riott # Rusev # Sami Zayn # Samoa Joe # Sarah Logan # Sasha Banks # Scott Dawson # Scott Hall # Seth Rollins # Shane McMahon # Shane Thorne # Shawn Michaels # Shayna Baszler # Sheamus # Shelton Benjamin # Shinsuke Nakamura # Sin Cara # Sonya Deville # Stephanie McMahon # Steve Austin # Sting # Tamina # Ted DiBiase # The Brian Kendrick # The Miz # The Rock # The Undertaker # Titus O'Neil # Tommaso Ciampa # Toni Storm # Tony Nese # Trent Seven # Triple H # Trish Stratus # Tucker # Tyler Breeze # Ultimate Warrior # Velveteen Dream # Xavier Woods # X-Pac # Zack Ryder # Zelina Vega Category:WWE 2K Games